


shoreline seashells

by iseula



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Other, Riku attempts to comfort Kairi, i love their friendship, salty about no riku/kairi interactions in kh3, this is platonic riku/kairi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseula/pseuds/iseula
Summary: In which Riku is a good friend.





	shoreline seashells

**Author's Note:**

> The lowercase is a stylistic choice.

she checks the shoreline for any sign of him, but there is none. he is gone. _gone, _she thinks. _truly gone. _it's her fault; of course, because if she had been stronger, if she had fought back harder this wouldn't have happened. he's always saving her, but sometimes, she wants to save herself for a change.

"hey."

riku is standing before her with two seashells in hand.

"xion thought you might like them."

kairi smiles because it's sweet and she thinks of the countless hours she spent looking at seashells herself.

"it's beautiful. tell her i said thank you."

he nods and turns away from her, but then stops and walks over instead. she feels his arms wrap around her and she begins to cry. she feels like a child in his arms and it's been so long since he's comforted her like this. sora never really knew what to do when it came to crying girls, but somehow riku was always ready. even now he is ready.

"don't blame yourself, kairi," is what he wants to say, but he knows it will do nothing so he opts to hold her for a little while longer.

it's all he can do at this point.


End file.
